You're My Melody
by FallenNightAngel99
Summary: Bella and her twin sister Ella Swan move to little town Forks, Washington. Ella Swan doesn't want to get close to anyone and wants to just keep to herself. That is until she meets the Cullen's and a transfer student from England, that makes her change her mind, but will she be able to hide her secret forever
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ella's POV**

I would have never dreamed of ever going to Forks, Washington, but when my mom and her new husband travel a lot, and being under age. You have no choice but to move in with your father that lives in a small town that hardly sees the sun. Of course I'm not the only one moving. My twin, Isabella, or just Bella is forced to move to this little town. Don't get me wrong, I love small towns and my father, after all I am a daddy's girl. But my body hates the cold weather, but my skin hates the sun, so I guess it will be alright. As long as I wear my winter cloths all the time.

I sigh and look at my sister who is giving my loving mother a hug, me and my mother never saw eye to eye, but I still love her, even when she doesn't act like a mother at all to me. She always favored me and my sister, she always chose Bella. Bella was a clumsy little thing. I mean I am tinier then her, but still. She is a lot more clumsy then I am. If I didn't say it before, me and her are twins, but we look nothing a like or act nothing a like. You see Bella has fair skin, pale as can be, with big brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. She stands at 5'2, she has full pink lips, maybe the top lip bigger then the bottom, and for someone tiny she barely has anything, her butt makes up for it at least. I love my twin, we do everything together and are glued to the hip. But as for I. I stand at 4'11, I have fair skin as well, just with a yellow undertone that makes me glow just a little, I have brown hazel eyes, and long curly dark brown hair, and boy its a struggle I'll tell you that. I may be tiny, but my chest and butt make up for it. We are both 16 and Juniors. Bella loves books and writing, I love music and singing, and sometimes dancing. Even though I'm horrible at it.

As we board our plane, Bella turns to look at me.

"What do you think the kids will be like at our school?" Ah and the question I was trying to avoid. You see, I am pretty much a loner, keep to myself and want nothing to do with people, besides my father and sister. It's not like I'm anti-social or anything. Okay maybe just a little, but I have my reasons okay. You see, I have leukemia. And well I try not to get close to anyone because I know one day I will be gone, and I don't want to leave anyone behind hurting, its bad enough I'm leaving my twin and father. I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

"I dunno" She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder, I smile a little.

"You know its not doing you any good to keep to yourself just because of this sickness, I want you to be happy and have a life before-" she cuts herself off, I swallow the lump in my throat and close my eyes. I know what she was going to say, and she's right. I can't keep pushing people away, but I'm scared of people running away from me as soon as they find out about my sickness.

"Its okay Bella, I know you just want what's best for me, and believe me I want to have friends and maybe someone to love, but I don't want to get rejected as soon as they find out about my sickness" She nods and sits up. We stop talking after that. Knowing we are both tired and have 3 more hours ahead of us.

 **Alice POV**

I was sitting in my room going through a fashion magazine. I have been looking for new dresses for me and Rosalie for about a month now, and I still couldn't find anything. I was just about to throw the book to the wall when I was hit with a vision, and not just one, a whole bunch too.

There was two girls, one who was tiny and the other a few inches taller then me. They both had their arms linked together and were laughing, the next was of me doing the taller girls makeup and the other one laughing with Rosalie. The next was of Edward and the taller girl hugging and smiling at each other. The next was the tinier girl cuddling a boy who is in my art class, and he was holding her gently stroking her hair. The next was of Emmett carrying the tiny one laughing and spinning her around. The next was Edward teaching her how to play piano. The others were of the two girls laughing and talking with us all. The next was of the taller one running and sparkling. But the last one broke my cold dead heart. The tiny one was holding Nathans hand in the hospital, he was kissing it and whispering how much he loved her, and then we were surrounding her while she was being buried.

I gasped and looked up to see Jasper walking in.

"What's wrong darling?" He came to my side quickly as the rest came in. I was shaking and Jasper was calming me down.

"I saw two girls, twins. They will change all of our lives, Especially Edwards, and someone else." Everyone stood around as I explained my visions, I couldn't barely talk when I told the last vision. Esme looked heart broken while the rest stared at one another.

"Alice do you know their names?" Carlisle asked me. I thought about it and nodded my head.

"Bella and Ella Swan, Chief Swans daughters" We all looked at one another. We all know Charlie Swan. He is a good man, and he knows our secret as well. At first he didn't trust us, but soon came to his senses and accepted us. But he never mentioned he had daughters.

 **Well I don't know what anyone will think, but I hope it is good at least.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ella's POV**

We arrived in Seattle and were heading towards the bagging area. I spotted my dad and a huge smile was placed on my face.

"Daddy!" I ran up to him and jumped in his open arms. He chuckled and I clung on to him "I missed you so much" he stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"I missed you too baby girl" He put me down and gave Bella a awkward hug, I smiled. They always were awkward around one another.

We loaded the trunk with our stuff and headed home. It was a funny car ride home, considering Bella sat in the back. We arrived and Charlie was telling us he redecorated our rooms. We walked inside and saw everything else looked the same. The house was tiny but as long as their was two bathrooms it was fine with us. We headed upstairs to mine and Bella's room. We always shared a bedroom.

We looked in awe at our bedroom. It was still our cute tiny bedroom but our dad bought new bedding and painted our room a different color. Their was also a new Mac Air book on both our beds and we beamed at seeing they were both in our favorite colors. Red and blue.

We turned to our dad and hugged him saying our thank you. He left shortly after that to let us get settled. I turned to Bella while she was putting her last set of cloths in her dresser.

"I'm going to shower and then ask dad what we are having for dinner" Bella nodded and sat on the bed.

After showering and putting on a pair of sweats a loose sweater and some fuzzy socks. I went downstairs and entered the living room.

"Hey daddy, what are we having for dinner?" He looked up and smiled, I sat on his lap and he stroked my hair.

"I just ordered some pizza since that was a long flight for you and your sister" I nodded my head. I leaned into his chest. I always did this with my father ever since I was little. He would have me in his lap and we would watch tv, and he would hum to me. My dad circled his arms around me and kissed my head. I snuggled more in his arms and closed my eyes. I know one day I will be gone, and days like this I'm going to miss being in my daddy's arms.

Bella came down not long after that, and a little after that the pizza came and we ate. As we finished me and Bella said goodnight and kissed our father goodnight. We headed upstairs and changed into pajama's and went to bed. Next week Monday we start school, so we had 4 days to settle in.

 **Bella's POV**

It was Sunday afternoon and me and Ella were nervous for school tomorrow. I know Ella will pretty much avoid everyone, but I want her to at least have a good school year. We were in our room on our laptops doing whatever. I heard Ella humming along a song she was listening to, and right away recognized it. It was By The River by Saywecanfly. She loved that song with her whole heart. I smiled and went back to what I was reading.

Later that night we made dinner and then washed up and went to bed. I was tossing and turning all night. Being nervous did not help when trying to go to sleep the day before school.

The next day I got up and turned to see Ella curled up in a ball at the edge of my bed. I sighed and craweled over to her and rubbed her back gently waking her up. I would always sometimes wake to her in my bed, and her being tiny I would never feel her crawl into my bed. She sniffs and rolls over to look up at me.

"Morning Squish" She gives me a tired smile. She sits up and I hug her to me "Bad dream?" She nodds. I sigh and rubb her arms "Come on, lets get ready for school" She picks up her head and rubbs her face.

We both get ready for school and eat a small bowl of cereal. During the week our dad's friend Billy and his son Jacob came over to give me and Ella our homecoming gift. It was a red rusted old Chevy Truck. Me and Ella fell in love with the old beauty.

We locked the door and headed off to school. Ella was bouncing her leg. I smiled a little. We entered the parking lot and right away everyones attention was on us. Don't blame them, First this truck was really loud and hard to miss, second we are new and the chiefs daughters. I parked the car and grabbed my bag.

"You ready?" I asked looking up at her. She bit her lip. A trate me and her share. She nodds and we both exit the car. I know a lot of people are probably shocked to see my tiny sister jump out the truck. I walked up to her and linked my arms with her.

"They stare to much" I giggled at my sister and we entered the building looking for the office. After finding it and getting our sceduels and maps. We both traded papers to see if we had any classes together. I saw I had math and gym with her. I smiled.

At least we share gym. But she can't play because of how fragile she is due to her sickness. I frown and hand back her paper. She nodds knowing what I'm thinking. I grab her hand we separate shortly after that to find our lockers.

 **Ella's POV**

I find my locker and put my jacket and other stuff I don't need yet in it. I take out my sweater Bella got me last Christmas and put it on. As I shut my door I see a guy with a leather jacket and a violin case. He sighs as he puts his stuff in and out of his locker. I look away before he catches me staring. I pull my bag on my shoulder and turn to head to my first class. I turn to find him staring at me. I blush and so does he. I smile a little to him and turn and walk away.

He was so cute! I laugh at myself as I find my first class, which is English. I walk in and hand my slip to the teacher to sign. He smiles warmly. He was old with nice perfect comb back gray hair and nice shaven gray bread and mustache. I can tell I'm going to like him.

"Why hello you must be Ms. Ella Swan" I smile and nod at his rich deep voice. He smiles more "Well Ms. Swan you pick where ever you want to sit" I nod and look for a seat. I find a seat near the back corner and make my way towards there.

I sit and wait for the class to get full. I look to see we are reading and learning Pride and Prejudice. My sisters favorite book. I smile a little.

"Excuse me" I look up to see a guy about 6'1 with honey looking eyes and bronze hair staring down at me. I blush when I realized I'm staring.

"Yes?" I see him smile a little and he hands me my glasses case that must of fell out my bag.

"You dropped this" I smile kindly to him and take it from him.

"Thank you, I didn't realize it fell from my bag" I exclaimed putting it back in my bag and making sure it won't fall out again. He smiled and chuckled.

"You're welcome" He sits in the desk next to mine and out stretches his hand "I'm Edward Cullen, welcome to Forks" I beamed at him and shook his hand. It was so cold. I couldn't help the shiver, but somehow touching him made me feel welcomed and safe.

"Hello Edward, I'm Ella Swan, thanks for welcoming me" He laughed a little and released my hand. I turned to the front to see Mr. Rodgers passing out the books "How long have you guys been reading this book for?" I turn to Edward who is glaring at blonde girl who is whispering to a brunette. He turns to me and his face softens.

"For about a week now" I nod and smile to Mr. Rodgers.

"Have you read this book Ms. Swan?" I nod my head a little. And take the book from him.

"My sister Bella Swan loves this book, and she would sometimes read it a loud to me" He smiled warmly and walked away. I turned to Edward smiling from me to the teacher.

"He likes you and your sister already" I laugh a little and look down to the book "Bella is your twin?" I look up at him and nod.

"Yeah, but me and her look nothing alike or act nothing alike" I smile and he smiles back.

"I'm sure if you're as beautiful and smart, your sister is just the same" I blush and grin and hide my face.

"You have a way with words Mr. Cullen" He chuckles and I smile. We both sometimes spoke to one another, but mostly paid attention to the teacher. His voice was so soothing and warm. I hope the rest of the teachers are the same as him.

I found out why Edward was glaring at the blonde girl. She was talking rude about me and my sister to the other girl. I just shook it off and ignored her. When the bell rang I put my notebook and pencil away. Tomorrow we will be assigned partners for the project on the book. I hope I don't get neither of those two girls. But I hope I get Edward. I don't have a crush on him, but I already consider him my friend.

As I got up from my seat, Edward turned to me.

"What class you have next? I can walk you to it if you like" I smiled at him. He was such a gentlemen.

"I have History next, and that would be nice of you to accompany me" He bowed a little and I giggled.

"My brother has that class, his name is Jasper Hale" He said as we walked a long side each other. He was really tall and I felt so tiny next to him, but he didn't seem to notice or tease about "He's a bit shy, but I know he will help you with anything you need" I smiled and started picturing what he may look like "Also he's my adopitive brother, not biological" I nodded.

We walked the rest to class in comfortable silence. As we drew near I turned to Edward.

"Thank you for walking me to class, I hope we can be friends" He smiled softly at me.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms Swan, and believe me, I already consider you a friend" He took my hand and kissed it gently. I blushed "Now get to class before you're late" I giggled and entered the classroom.

 **Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC in my book, but I hoped you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ella's POV**

After the teacher signed my slip, I walked down the aisles and found my seat behind a honey blonde guy. I sat down and took out my notebook and pencil. As the rest of the students filed into the classroom the teacher started going over what we are going to do and learn.

I sighed when he passed out a worksheet and told us that the answers should be in the book or in our notes. I bit my lip. I didn't have any notes since I'm new and I'm totally bad at history. I groaned and put my head down.

"Do you need help?" I heard a deep southern accent. I looked up to see the guy in front of me turned around looking at me. I sat up and nodded my head blushing. He smiled "I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale. You must be Ella Swan?" I smiled and nodded my head again. He gave me a warm smile "What do you need help with Ms" I giggled as he bowed a little.

"I have no idea what I am doing, I really suck at history" I sighed and blushed. He smiled softly at me. I smiled back.

"I can help with whatever you need Ms" I smiled and for the rest of class Jasper filled me in on what we were doing in class. I was really grateful for having Jasper rescue me from failing the assignment. He would talk and joke with me. I already made two friends this year. Bella would be so proud of me. I smiled knowing my sister wouldn't have to worry about me keeping to myself.

We had 5 more minutes before class ends and me and Jasper finished our assignment. He turned fully towards me.

"How's your day going so far?" I looked up at him and shrugged a little.

"It's going okay, I didn't think I would make any friends again this year, but so far I have two" He smiled a little but looked confused.

"Oh really, and who are these two friends?" I smiled and blushed.

"Well theres Edward, and well I hope me and you can be friends" I looked up with puppy eyes and looking hopeful. His smile flattered.

"Well now Darling, you just made another friend" I beamed at him, and giggled quietly. He chuckled. The bell rang and we gathered our stuff. Jasper ask the same question Edward did about what class I have next. I looked at my time table and saw I had Math next. Before he could speak a girl about 5'1 walked up to us.

"I have that class next as well" Jasper smiled at her.

"Well Ms. Swan I will walk you next time" He bowed and walked off I smiled and turned to the girl.

"I'm Laine" She out stretched her hand to me. I smiled.

"I'm Ella" We walked to class and got to know one other a little.

"Well if your not sitting with anyone, you may sit with me and my cousin Angela" I grinned at her.

"That be great, but I have to see if my sister is sitting with me as well" She nodded understanding. After this class we have lunch and then I have Chemistry, Gym and Music.

I forgot Bella has Math with me. Me and her sat with Laine and another girl Ruby at the back table.

"So you both are twins?" Ruby asked as we started another assignment. Good thing I'm good at math.

"Yeah, but as you can see we look nothing alike" Bella answered for the both of us. They both giggled.

"But you guys are super pretty" We both blushed. We started talking more after that. Me and Bella both decided to sit with Laine and her cousin, Angela and Bella already met and she asked. Ruby said her and her cousin were going to eat lunch outside of school for today so they won't be sitting with us. Not that she was complaining.

Apparently there is a couple people her and Laine don't like, and that's why her cousin wanted to eat outside of school today. Laine of course told us just to ignore them. Bella already met two of them. Mike and Jessica. I know how to ignore people I don't like. That's what I am good at.

The bell rang and I asked Bella if I can drop off my stuff at my locker. She agreed and we made our way to my locker. As I was putting things away I turned my head slightly to Bella.

"So how is your day going so far?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"It's okay so far, nothing big or drastic" I giggled and shut my locker. "How about you? Make any friends?" I smiled and nodded my head. She stopped walking and turned to me. "Really?"

I smiled big "Yeah, and they are both very nice" she smiled big and hugged me. I laughed.

"Oh gosh and we both made two more friends, and I know you will like Laine's cousin, she is so sweet" I smiled and we both continued walking to the cafeteria.

We made it, and right away spotted Laine and I guess her cousin Angela. We both sat our bags down and sat down.

"Hey guys" Laine smiles at us. We smile back and look around. Bella was right about Angela. She was the most nicest person I have ever met. Me and Laine were talking while Bella was giving Angela advice about what she can do for her project. Jessica was alright. But the rest, which are Mike and Lauren, were some people that I will never consider friends or talking to.

"Who are they?" I heard my sister ask. I turned my head away from Laine and looked in the direction my sister was looking. In came a beautiful blonde and a really big buff dude. The way he looked scared me, but his smiles and dimples showed he was nothing but a big teddy bear. Jessica answered for her. She told their names. Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Emmett looked at me and my sister and smiled a little. Rosalie just stared. It looked like she was judging us, but in her eyes they were soft and kind.

Then in walked Jasper and a tinier girl, maybe a bit taller then me. Jasper saw me and smiled big. I smiled back and waved. The girl looked my way and grinned. She was adorable, I found out her name was Alice. It suited her. I heard how Jessica introduced them. I glared in her direction, but smiled as Jasper shook his head a little at me.

Then last but not least Edward walked in. We both made eye contact and he gave me a small smile.

"Who's he?" I smirked in Bella's direction. Jessica looked at Edward and had a scowl on her face.

"That's Edward Cullen, he doesn't date" Jessica looked away "Apparently no one here is good enough for him, like I care" She snickered. I rolled my eyes knowing she tried and got rejected "Seriously don't waste your time" Bella just shook her head and looked back over to him and his family.

I smiled, but notice the way Edward was looking at my sister. I gave him a cold look and shook my head. His eyes softened and he looked away. I turned my head towards Laine again and smiled.

"I saw you wave at Jasper" She smiled "He's really nice, but super quiet. I never seen him talk to anyone but his family" I was confused and looked to Jasper who had his arm around Alice. Alice saw me and gave me a small smile and wave. I blushed, but smiled and waved back to her.

"You know them?" I looked up to see Lauren staring at me. She was giving me an icy look and I bit back a smirk.

"I met them earlier today, only two of them though, but I thought you would have known that a little, considering me and you have first period together" I tilted my head, she glared at me.

"Well I wasn't paying attention to tiny thing like you" I smirked and rolled my eyes. You know damn well I was in your first period, I thought.

Bella was staring at me with curiosity. I smiled and nod my head towards them.

"I met Edward and Jasper this morning" She nodded understanding. The bell rang for our next period. I made a stop at my locker again and saw Ruby and the boy who's locker that's next to mine.

 **I will most likely be posting a lot today. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ella's POV**

"Hey Ella, how was lunch?" I smiled and opened my locker to get the books and note books I will need for next class.

"It was good, met the rest of the Cullen's and the rest of your gang" She laughed a little.

"The rest of the Cullen's?" I smiled and nodded my head closing my locker and turn to her.

"Yeah, I already met two this morning in my first two periods. Edward and Jasper" She made an 'oh' with her lips and nodded. I looked to see the guy who was next to her disappear. I furrowed my brows. Why did he leave so suddenly without introducing himself, I thought to myself.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that" She gave a small smile "He's really shy, that was my cousin Nathan" I nodded my head "He's from England, transferred here two years ago" I smiled and we turned to walk to our next class. We both have Chemistry together.

"That's fine, I know how he feels, I'm really shy myself" She smiled as we entered the classroom. I saw each lab table you sit in groups of three.

The only table left with two seats left was in the back, and there sat Emmett. We both looked at each other and shrugged. We made our way to the table and he glanced up from the text book.

"You mind if we sit with you?" I asked, he gave me a smile and shook his head. We both sat down. Me sitting next to him and Ruby on my other side.

"Ella and Ruby right?" We both looked at him. I nodded my head while Ruby blushed and looked away. I snickered at her and she playfully hit my arm. "I'm Emmett" I smiled and shook his huge hand, which my hand look so tiny in his. He grinned as he noticed this too.

"Yeah I'm Ella Swan, just moved here last week with my sister Bella" He nodded his head. Class started shortly after that. Every now and then we all made small talk. In a month from now, we will be starting a project with our lab partners. Me and Ruby smiled at each other. I looked up to Emmett. He smiled down at me.

"So looks like I'm stuck with two girls huh?" We all laughed. Looks like this year will be just fine.

The bell rang and we all gathered our stuff. I turned to Emmett.

"What class you have next?" He looked at me and grinned.

"Gym, and you?" I smiled.

"I have that too, so does my sister Bella" He nodded his head, I said bye to Ruby since she has a different class then me. Emmett showed me the girls locker room and headed to the boys after. As I entered, I found Bella already in her gym uniform.

"I already talked to the coach, and he said he understands, but you will have to be doing other work for other teachers while you sit out" I nodded my head. I didn't have to change my cloths, which was a relief to me. We both entered the gym and I introduced myself to the coach and had him sign my slip.

"Your sister already told you what I said?" I nodded my head. He smiled "Alright then, go up in the bleachers, and don't let me see you doing nothing" I nodded and went up to the bleachers and passed Emmett. He smiled and walked up to me.

"Why aren't you in your gym uniform?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm not allowed to participate in gym" He furrowed his brow in confusion. I shook my head "I would tell you, but I barley know you" He nodded understanding. I felt bad for not telling him a better reasoning, but at least he let it go.

I walked up to the middle of the bleachers and sat down. I took out my homework for Chemistry and got to work. I would sometimes look up and smile as Bella tried her best to participate. I would even look to Emmett who seemed to be careful around everyone. I smiled a little and went back to work. After gym I gathered my stuff and walked to the locker room. Bella was just putting her shoes on and stood up. We both smiled and linked arms together.

"I'll walk you to music since my last class is that way too" I smiled and nodded my head. We made our way to the music class. As we neared I bid Bella a see you later and walked in the classroom. I was in awe with what I saw. It was cozy looking. The far walls were all brick with guitars hanging on it, and also posters. There was another wall that was painted a rusted dark burgundy color. It had a black board with todays agenda and other stuff that has to do with music hanging on the walls. What caught my attention though was the big grand piano. It was a nice shiny black, and it looked like it has never been touched. right beside it was a violin. A nice shiny light brown color.

I made my way to the teacher. He looked at me and smiled warmly. He reminded me of my English teacher. Just with a hint of black to his gray hair. And he had no beard or mustache.

"Well hello, you must be Ella Swan, my brother already mentioned you" I smiled but gave him a confused look. He laughed a little "My brother is your English teacher" I chuckled a little and nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm Ella Swan, so I am guessing you are Mr. Rodgers too" He laughed and nodded his head.

"But everyone calls me by my first name here, so no one gets confused, I'm Richard" I smiled. He signed my slip and filled me in on what we are doing in class today and for the rest of the year.

 **Here's another chapter, I hoped you guys enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Ella's POV**

As he gave me a nice beautiful notebook that he had made and purchased for us students to use and keep, he directed me to a seat and put a music stand in front of me and leveled it to my level. I took out a pencil and waited as the class filled.

I looked back over to the piano and violin, ever since I was little I always wanted to learn the piano and violin, or at least one of them. I sighed and looked back at my notebook. It had music notes and small instruments on the cover. He told me each notebook has its own quote on the front as well. Mines had the quote from Bob Marley "One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain" I smiled and slid my hand down the cover.

Inside you will find all the note sheets to create music, and regular lined sheets to write notes down. But before you get to the sheets it has 'This book belongs to:' and how to contact them. I smiled and wrote my name and information. I looked up to see that close was close to getting full. A violin case caught my attention. I looked up to see who it belong to, and saw it was Ruby's cousin. Nathan.

He looked up at me. I blushed being caught staring at him. He smiled and looked down. I went back to waiting and looked some more around the room. I saw we had cubbies for our stuff. And each one had a sticker with your name on it. I saw mine on the right side corner at the top. It was labeled with a treble clef and a number 56. I heard the seat next to me move.

I looked up to see Nathan take a seat with his stuff. He looked down at me. He had brown medium length hair, nice light brown eyes, and a beauty mark right above his top lip on the right. He was wearing a black T-shirt, he wore black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. He bit his lip and I looked away, embarrassed that I was caught checking him out.

"Hello" I looked back up to see he was smiling softly at me. I blushed, but smiled back.

"Hi" He reached out his hand for me to take. I gently placed my hand in his as he gently placed a tender kiss to my hand.

"I'm Nathan, I'm sorry for disappearing while you spoke to my cousin, I didn't think I needed to be there" He smiled gently as he let my hand drop.

"Oh, it's fine really. Your cousin explained to me you were just shy" He blushed and nodded his head "I'm Ella Swan" He smiled at me. He was about to speak, but turned to the front.

Richard started to speak and tell us he wanted us to write a music piece. It was our project and it was due by the end of this year. He also said he wanted us to practice any instrument of our choice for the remainder of class. We didn't need to start on our project today, since we have to the end of the school year to do so. I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the piano. Richard smiled to me and walked over.

"Do you know how to play?" I smiled, but shook my head no.

"I wish I did" I gently let my hand stroke the piano. I honestly wished my mother paid for my classes, but she never cared and said I had no talent. Richard saw my emotions on my face and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know a student who may like to teach you" I looked up at him. I gave him a weak smile.

"Really?" He smiled and nodded.

"And also I saw you looking at the violin" He gently picked it up and let me touch it "This used to be my grandmothers" I stared in awe at it "A couple of students in here know how to play, if you wish to learn violin I can assign one of them to teach you as well" I beamed at him. I was so awestruck by the two beauties in front of me. I was so thankful for having Richard be so kind and generous to me. I bit my lip from crying.

"I would love that, thank you so much Mr. Rodgers" He smiled warmly to me and place the violin back in its place. I sat at the piano and began gently pressing the keys to the piano.

"You know Ms. Swan, there is a talent show at the end of the year, and I hear you love to sing and write your own songs" I looked up at him. I forgot the counselor at my old school sent a letter to my music teacher about it. I blushed and nodded "Hm, maybe you can sign up for it" I gaped at him, and he chuckled walking away.

I have never sang in front of a crowd before. Only my sister and my dad. I'm to shy to even open up about my music to anyone. I sighed as I opened up my notebook.

"You want to learn the violin?" I looked up at Nathan. He sat next to me with his violin. I stared at it. It was so beautiful. It was a black color with hint of brown to it.

"Um yeah" He smiled and place the violin on his lap.

"Do you know anything about violins?" I bit my lip. He wasn't judging me, he was genially curious. I shook my head no. He picked up his violin and placed my hand on it "It's okay if you don't, but Richard came to me and asked if I can teach you how to play" I stared up at him as I gently moved my hand on his violin "I can teach you, if you like" I gaped at him. He chuckled.

"You would be willing to teach me?" I was so happy yet hesitant. I don't want him to teach me, but him not willingly wanting too. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can see you really want to learn. I'd be more then happy to teach you" I smiled big and nodded my head eagerly. He laughed. A deep rich laugh. I couldn't help but stare in awe at him.

We continued to talk about learning the violin. He taught me about the violin, and would be very patient as I process all the new information. I would stare in wonder as he played a little to me. He sounded and played so beautifully. I was upset when Richard said it was time to pack up. I went to my cubby and saw we each had a folder. Richard stood next to me.

"You may keep your notebook here, or you may take it home with you. I trust you to take care of it and not lose it" I nodded my head as I packed up my stuff. I would take it home with me to start on the project.

As I put my stand away I saw Nathan waiting by the door.

"Do you mind if we walk together to our lockers?" I smiled.

"Of course we may walk together" He smiled and held the door open for me. We walked in silence to our lockers.

"So how was your day?" I smiled and looked up at him. He is as tall as Edward is.

"It was okay, I made some friends this year, and I already have two favorite teachers" He smiled, but furrowed his brow.

"This year? and who are your two favorite teachers" I bit my lip slightly.

"Well my English teacher and our music teacher" He nodded. We both stopped at our lockers and put stuff away. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on "And well, I never had any friends before I came here" He looked at me with curiosity, I sighed and shut my locker "I never wanted to get close to anyone, no one really wanted to befriend me, and I thought it was better that way" I looked up at him and saw he was confused to why I keep to myself. I pleaded with my eyes for him to let it go. He sighed and looked away. I sighed in relief. I know he will ask later again, but right now I was grateful he let it go for now.

We walked to the parking lot together. He turned to me and smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you, and I hope we will get to know one another when learning violin" I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I hope so too" I smiled and blushed "Um thank you for accompanying me to my truck, I'll see you tomorrow Nathan" He smiled and placed a kiss to my hand again.

I blushed as he walked away. Bella came walking up to me and kept looking back from him to me.

"Who was that?" I blushed and shook my head.

"That was Ruby's cousin Nathan" She nodded and we entered the truck and took off.

"He was cute" I blushed and nodded agreeing with her. You have no idea, I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Well I hoped you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
